1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic luminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a thin and light-weighted light emitting source, an organic light emitting diode, that is, an organic electro luminescent element has been attracting attentions, and there has been developed an image display device which includes a large number of organic electro luminescent elements. The organic electro luminescent element has the structure where at least one organic thin film formed using an organic material is sandwiched between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode. Recently, an organic luminescent display device having such an organic electro luminescent element is requested to satisfy a demand for higher definition and higher brightness of pixels, and the prolongation of a product lifetime.
With respect to an organic luminescent display device having an organic electro luminescent element, for example, there has been disclosed the constitution which includes a transistor formed on an element substrate, a leveling film formed on the transistor and formed of an organic film, and an organic electro luminescent element having a lower electrode, an organic layer and an upper electrode which are formed on the leveling film. JP 2012-022956 A discloses the constitution which includes a bank formed of an insulation film, an auxiliary electrode formed on the bank, and an adhesion layer containing molybdenum and chromium which is formed between the bank and the auxiliary electrode. Further, there have been also known a method where lower electrodes are formed by dry etching with high definition and a method where a reflection layer made of silver is formed for realizing high brightness.